


The Destroying of the Ring

by SparrowsParadise



Series: Sparrow's Adventures [2]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Edmund is only briefly mentioned, F/M, I had too much fun writing this story, M/M, My english teacher probably hates me, This is basically me having fun with school, and he gave me a look, kind of stupid tbh, mainly because I told him the future of this story, same goes for Isildur and Elrond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-01-26 07:24:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12552212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparrowsParadise/pseuds/SparrowsParadise
Summary: Here we have the tale of how the Ring came to be in Narnia, how the ring was destroyed, and everything that happened inbetween





	1. The backstory and the meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Another work that was originally an English assignment. Of course, some things have been added to what I originally turned into my teacher (I wasnt going to turn in a story with kissing when it was just supposed to be a Gothic style story). This one got away from me, mainly because I had so much fun writing it. I hope you guys enjoy it! Please leave comments and Kudos!
> 
> Onto the story!

Years had passed. Sparrow and Galadriphel had been working hard to protect the Liania Forest. All was well; until it wasnt.   
It started with a few rainy nights. It was uncommon for the forest to get so much rain in a short period of time, but Sparrow shrugged it off, thinking nothing of it. Weird weather happened sometimes. But then it started to get get cold, abnormally so. It got darker. Clouds began to loom over the forest. Dark clouds unlike anything Sparrow had ever seen before. They spread all over the forest, scaring away the animals that had long resided in the forest.   
Sparrow had spoken to the dolphin, and she had told Sparrow to seek out the oldest and wisest creature in the lands: the Lion. She told Sparrow where the Lion could be found: the castle Cair Paravel.  


Cair Paravel was a castle that lied a few miles on the outskirts of the forest. It was a grand castle that overlooked the ocean. All the talking animals lived near or in the castle. It could be crazy at times, but the kings and queens did not mind it; they rather enjoyed it most times.   
There was one queen in particular that had a relationship with the animals that no one else in Cair Paravel had. She had a deeper connection with them, and no one could explain it. At least, no one in Cair Paravel could. But, the residents of Cair Paravel did not stray far from the castle. Not because they didnt want to, but because they didnt have the urge to. This Queen was named Lucy. Her older sister and older brothers also reigned beside her in Narnia, making sure to guide Lucy in the right direction to become a mature adult. Lucy didn’t know it yet, but she would soon embark on her own adventure, meeting people along the way, that would change the fate of the world.  
Now we turn our attention to the mountains that lied to the east of Cair Paravel. These mountains may have looked innocent, but they held great power. Power that could destroy the entire Western Lands where the Liania Forest, Narnia and Cair Paravel all resided. These mountains separated the rest of the countries from the isolated area of the mountains. This isolated area was called Mordor. The land of Mordor was once bright and full of life, full of colour. That all went away the moment Sauron stepped foot into the land. Sauron was pure evil. There was no good in him. All he wanted was the rule the world. While here in Mordor, he came upon Mount Doom, a volcano that he made the worst weapon of all in: The One Ring. This ring was no ordinary ring. This Ring was a Ring of evil. Into the Ring, Sauron poured his cruelty, his malice, his evil. The ring was lost in the fight between the battle of the men, elves and orcs. A man, named Isildur, cut the hand that Sauron had been wearing the ring on. Isildur ended up cutting all of Sauron’s fingers off, Sauron screeching in pain as Isildur did this. Sauron had seemingly perished, and Isildur took up the ring. An elf led him to the firey center of Mount Doom, because only there could the ring be destroyed, and end the trying times the world had been faced with. Isildur betrayed the elf, taking the ring as his own. Sauron was strong though. He had not perished. His soul lived on in the ring. Isildur wore it on a chain around his neck, showing it off to anyone and everyone. The ring stayed quiet for a long while, until Isildur went on a trip and got ambushed. He put the ring on his finger to make himself vanish. Jumping into the Lake Promethia, Isildur thought he had gotten away from the ambushers, but the ring betrayed Isildur. It slid off of his finger and landed on the dirt at the bottom of the lake and Isildur was killed.   
There the Ring sat, waiting. Waiting for its master to call it back home. It sat there, for two thousand years…. And then, something happened the ring did not intend to happen: it was picked up by a boy. This boy brought the ring back to his home: Cair Paravel. He kept it tucked away in a drawer, but every night, he could hear the Ring whispering to him, calling him. Begging him to put the Ring on. Begging to take him home to his master. Of course, the battle of Sauron and the free peoples of the Western Lands had long since been forgotten and had become more of a tale that parents would tell their children around the fire. No one believed the battle actually happened anymore. No one knew about the battle.. Except for Sparrow. 

Now the boy had caused trouble in Narnia before. This boy's name was Edmund. He had betrayed his family when he was younger and had first come to Narnia, when the battle between the White Witch and Aslan had happened. Edmund was unaware of the fact that he had now brought more trouble to Narnia. All he knew was the weather in Narnia had begun changing. His siblings had noticed it as well. The animals had grown restless and had begun to question Lucy and Edmund if they were going to be okay. Lucy reassured them that they would, but she had no idea that she was wrong.   
The clouds got darker with each day. The days became shorter and the nights became longer. Sparrow had become restless herself. Galadriphel had told Sparrow to go find the Lion, so things could be set right again, but Sparrow was worried to leave Galadriphel be herself. 

“Galadriphel, I do not want to leave you alone. You have never been alone.” Sparrow said, as Galadriphel urged Sparrow to pack some things for her journey.   
“Sparrow, I will be okay. We have worked together for so long, I know how things work around here now. I will be fine. You must go to the Lion, Aslan, and have him help you set things right. The animals refuse to return to the forest, because they are scared something will happen. Something bad.” Galadriphel said, looking at Sparrow. Sparrow had finished packing a few items to take with her on her journey, not expecting to be gone for more than a few days. Sparrow looked at her. 

“I trust that you will be okay. This is just the first time I have parted from you for more than a few hours. I know you’ll be okay, I’m just paranoid.” Sparrow spoke, putting her pack on her back. “I should only be gone a few days. I’ll send a raven if I end up having to be longer.” She said, as she smiled at Galadriphel. She reached out and ran a hand through Galadriphel’s mane, looking into her eyes. “Be safe. These clouds give me a bad feeling… I feel like there will be a war soon.. A war that these lands have not seen in a long while..” She mused, before pressing a gentle kiss to Galadriphel’s forehead. “I’ll be in touch soon.” She said before she began walking northeast, towards Narnia and Cair Paravel. She walked up a hill, taking one last look at Galadriphel before she walked out of Galadriphel’s sight, beginning her journey. 

A few days had passed and Sparrow had finally arrived at Cair Paravel in Narnia. Of course, Sparrow did have weapons with her, because she needed to eat, so the moment she stepped into Narnia, word was sent to the kings and queens that a woman with weapons was approaching Cair Paravel. Due to this, when Sparrow got close to the castle, she was stopped by the guards. 

“Stop! What is your business here in Narnia?” A guard asked, his hand on the handle of his sword as he eyed Sparrow carefully. Sparrow smiled reassuringly. 

“Peace, dear one,” She said, “I am not here to harm anyone. I am here to see Aslan, for I need his help with something.” She reassured, as the guard relaxed a bit. “I have traveled from the Liania Forest to speak with him. It is very urgent that I see him.” The guard had relaxed a bit, but was still a bit warey of Sparrow. 

“I will take you to the king. He will decide if you get to speak with Aslan or not.” the guard said, before leading Sparrow into the throne room. Sparrow was in awe. The castle was beautiful, the light reflecting off of the walls in many ways, colors bouncing all over the room. The king was deep in a conversation with a large lion. Aware of the feeling of a new presence in the room, the king turned to face the guard. 

“What can I do for you, Valeran?” He asked.

“Your Highness, I have a woman here who is requesting an Audience with Aslan. She said she has traveled from the Liania Forest and that it is urgent.”

“Bring her forward.” The king said, standing tall. Valeran nodded and allowed Sparrow to step forward, before he left the room. Sparrow smiled at Aslan. 

“It has been too long since I have seen you, brother.” Sparrow said, looking at Aslan. “You must be King Peter.” She said, bowing. “It is a pleasure to finally meet you.” Peter looked at her, smiling. 

“You as well, Miss Sparrow. You have come here to talk to Aslan about the oncoming darkness, I assume?” Peter asked.

“Yes. I have heard whispers on my journey here.. Talk about Sauron and the Ring. These subjects have not been brought up in hundreds of years.” Sparrow said, looking over at Peter. “I fear war is approaching us. The Narnians and Lianians have not stood with each other in many years, but I fear we may have to do so again. I do hope that the alliance still stands, as I am one of the protectors of the forest.” Peter looked at her. 

“What happened to Reyfeather? She is the one who we held the alliance with.” Peter asked.

“Reyfeather has been banished from the forest. Last I heard, she was seen roaming around the Lonely Mountain. I will not go into details about why she was banished, for that is not your story to know. I am like my brother here, I will not tell you anyone’s story but your own.” Sparrow said, eyeing Peter carefully. “My companion stayed behind to watch over the forest. With the darkness rapidly approaching, someone needed to watch over the forest.” She explained. Peter nodded. 

“Since we will probably have to fight together, I will continue to uphold the alliance. I trust that Reyfeather was banished for a reason, though I never expected Reyfeather to behave in a manner that would get her banished. Anyways, I believe the whispers have been correct. The darkness is abnormal, and the legends speak of the darkness last time Sauron tried take over. I fear the worst. But the Ring was lost after Isildur died.” Peter said, looking at Aslan. That was when Lucy walked into the room. 

“Actually… Edmund gave me this the other day. He said he had found it over by the lake and he wanted me to have it.. Is this the ring you’re talking about?"


	2. The arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The other companions arrive and they prepare to head off to Mordor!

_“Actually… Edmund gave me this the other day. He said he had found it over by the lake and he wanted me to have it.. Is this the ring you’re talking about?”_ Lucy asked, walking over to the trio. She pulled the ring out of her pocket and showed it to Peter, Sparrow and Aslan. Sparrow’s eyes got wide. 

“Yes! That’s the Ring! It must be destroyed!” Sparrow said, looking at Aslan. “Brother, how we will get it to Mount Doom? Orcs are pillaging the villages and they have Mordor heavily guarded. It will not be a simple task to destroy the ring.” She said, fear in her eyes. Aslan placed a paw on Sparrow’s shoulder. 

“Peace, Sister. The road will be dangerous, but I believe the deed can be done.” Aslan said. Lucy looked at Sparrow. 

“You must be Sparrow! I’ve heard all about you! You’re more beautiful in person!” Lucy said, a huge smile on her face. “It’s great to finally meet you.” She said as she shook Sparrow’s hand. Sparrow smiled.

“You’re Lucy. It’s a pleasure to meet you as well, Lucy.” Sparrow spoke, “Aslan, who will take the ring to Mordor?”

“Well, my siblings have prior duties to attend to, so they have to stay here. I can take the Ring to Mordor.. Though, I do not know the way… Someone will have to show me the way.” Lucy said, looking up at Sparrow. Sparrow looked at Lucy. 

“I know the way, Lucy. I can take you. I can protect you. It will not be an easy journey. We will need a few more people. Aslan, can you call upon Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn? Aragorn and Legolas know these lands better than I. I feel they will be a help. And Gimli is a very skilled fighter. We could most definitely use them on this journey.” Sparrow said, before calling upon her own raven to send a message to Gladriphel that she would be longer than expected. Aslan nodded before he called upon three doves, giving them the message for the three people to come to Narnia. Lucy smiled. 

“Sparrow, you can rest here for a few days while we wait for the three of them to show up. They will be coming from the south, so they should be here in a few days. Hopefully the darkness does not worsen too much over the next few days. I can have a room set up for you.” Lucy said, looking at her. Sparrow smiled at Lucy. 

“Thank you, Lucy. It is much appreciated. Perhaps get a few rooms set up for the three coming as well, so they can rest for a few days before leaving.” Sparrow suggested, smiling. Lucy nodded eagerly. 

“That’s a great idea! Come on! I’ll show you to the room you can stay in!” Lucy said, her face beaming. Sparrow chuckled. 

“You’re an excitable one, Lucy.”

“Lucy, I wish you would let one of us come with you.” Peter said, looking at his sister.

“Peter, I will be okay. With Sparrow and the other three coming with me, I will be very well protected.” She said. Sparrow nodded.

“Peter, I will make sure Lucy is safe. She will be okay. I will ensure that.” Sparrow said, looking at Peter. Peter sighed softly.

“I trust you, Sparrow. I am just worried. She’s my baby sister and I worry about her when she goes off by herself.” Peter explained. Sparrow smiled.

“She’s strong. She will be okay. I can assure you of that.” Sparrow told Peter as Aslan nodded. 

“My sister is right. Lucy still has much more of her life to live. She will return from this journey.” Aslan said, before looking at Peter. “Come Peter, we still have much to discuss.” 

“Alright. I will see you around, Sparrow.” Peter said before leaving the room with Aslan. Sparrow looked at Lucy.

“So. When’s dinner?” Sparrow asked, as Lucy giggled. 

“We can go food now, if you want to.” Lucy said as she led Sparrow to the kitchen to get 

some food.

 

Three days had passed and Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas had finally showed up to Cair Paravel. Sparrow was excited to see Legolas again. It had been a few years since Legolas had traveled to the Liania Forest. The two had had a very close relationship with each other and had been friends for the longest time, so seeing Legolas again made Sparrow very happy. Sparrow eagerly waited for Legolas to appear, a huge smile coming across her face as Legolas rode up on his horse, hopping off the horse and taking in the sights of Cair Paravel around him. Sparrow let out a squeal as Legolas got off the horse, running towards Legolas and embracing him tightly. Legolas chuckled lightly at Sparrow’s excitement, wrapping his arms around her upper waist as he returned her hug. 

“It’s good to see you again as well, Sparrow. How have you been?” Legolas asked, as he released Sparrow from the hug, looking at her. “You’ve grown so much since we last saw each other.” Sparrow smiled as she looked at Legolas. 

“I’m doing good! It’s so good to see you! I’ve missed you so much, Legolas.” Sparrow said, grinning. “You will be a great help on this journey. Aragorn! Gimli! Well met, my friends!” She said as she hugged them both. Aragorn nodded and bowed slightly to Sparrow. 

“Thank you, my lady. It is good to see you again. I had a feeling we would see each other again soon.” Aragorn said, before returning the hug. Gimli chuckled.

“Sparrow! Good to see you!” Gimli said, grinning. “I look forward to accompanying you on the journey. I feel like it will be dangerous, but we will have fun!” Sparrow chuckled. 

“Of course, Gimli.” Sparrow said as Lucy walked out to join Sparrow and the rest of them. “Oh, this is Lucy. I’m sure you all know of her.” Aragorn nodded and smiled. 

“Yes, we have. Though I have not seen her since she was much younger. You’ve grown a lot, Queen Lucy. It is good to see you are doing well.” Aragorn spoke as he bowed slightly before her. “I look forward to getting to know you more and accompanying you on this journey.” Lucy looked over at Sparrow. 

“When do we leave?” Lucy asked.

“You should leave as soon as possible.” Aslan said as he walked out to join the group. “The ring should be destroyed as soon as possible. It will bring many dangers to Narnia if it lingers here much longer.” 

“So, we pack provisions and rest tonight, then we head out at first light tomorrow morning.” Sparrow said. “Come, I will show you to your rooms for the night.” Sparrow told them before leading them into the castle.


	3. The Beginning of the Rough Journey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long! School has been a pain! Hopefully I'll get a better updating schedule here soon. I'll be able to update daily over winter break, though I hope to have an update before then! Anyways, enjoy this chapter!

The next morning, with the five of them rested up and all ready to go, they stood outside Cair Paravel, their packs on their backs and their weapons strapped to them. Sparrow looked at Lucy and the others, a small smile on her face.   
“We all ready to go?” Sparrow asked, strapping her quiver to her back. Aragorn and Legolas nodded.  
“Come on! I want to drive my axe into some orc!” Gimli said, a grin on his face. Sparrow chuckled lightly.   
“You’ll be able to do that, Gimli. Let’s not scare Lucy though. She has never been to Mordor. We must be alert to make sure she does not get hurt or lost. Peter would have our heads if something happened to her.” Sparrow said as she looked at Lucy. “You sure that dagger is going to be enough for you?” Lucy nodded.   
“This and my coridal are all I have. It will have to do.” That was when Peter ran out.   
“Lucy! Here!” He said, holding out Susan’s bow and quiver. “You might need these.” Lucy smiled as she took them from Peter.   
“Thank you, Peter. I’ll make sure to bring it back.” Lucy said as she strapped the quiver to her back. Peter nodded.   
“Be safe, Lu. I’d hate to have to try to explain to mum and dad what happened to you.” Peter said. Lucy nodded.   
“I’ll be okay, Pete. You just make sure Ed stays out of trouble.” Lucy said, playfully punching her eldest brother’s arm. Peter chuckled.   
“I’ll do that. Good luck.” And with that, the five of them were off. They traveled over the lands of Narnia. With the land being easy to travel, they were able to reach the mountains in just three days.  
“The easy part of our quest is now over.” Sparrow spoke, looking at the group. “From this point on, it will just get more difficult.” Lucy looked at Gimli.   
“Gimli… Tell me about Mordor?” Lucy asked, as they began their trek up the mountain. Gimli looked at her.   
“Well, lass,” He started, “Mordor is a foul place. It is not made for gentle folk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves. You may find it to be repulsive, crawling with orcs and other nasty creatures that have no business roaming the lands.” He told her, watching her as she nearly fell, ready to catch her. “Careful lass! Don’t go falling on us now!” Aragorn turned around, reaching down to pull Lucy up onto the edge of the mountain that had a thin path.   
“Careful, Lucy. Watch your step on these mountains. It is very easy to fall on this path.” Aragorn told her, making sure she was steady on her feet before letting go of her hand. Lucy nodded.   
“Of course. I wasn’t expecting the mountains to be this rough, is all.” Lucy said as she looked over at Legolas, seeing him engaged in a conversation with Sparrow.  
“Thranduil is doing okay?” Sparrow asked, looking at Legolas. Legolas nodded as he helped Sparrow up onto the ledge.   
“Ada is doing okay. He is stressed with the coming of the darkness, but he is okay. All the army is on high alert, in case any orcs come near the borders. He asked a lot about you. Wanted to see how you were doing and if there were any plans in the future for us. He’s very keen on the idea of you and I being together.” Legolas explained, a light chuckle escaping his mouth. Sparrow giggled.   
“Well, he has taken a liking to me. I’m not too sure why, but he has. It’s almost strange.. That he sees you and I together… Not that I wouldn’t mind being with you, but still.” Sparrow rambled, blushing lightly. Legolas chuckled lightly.   
“It’s okay, Sparrow. I see you no differently than I had before. You are still my close friend.” Legolas told her as he stepped up onto the ledge, the group continuing their trek up the mountain. Lucy squinted as she peered into the distance, a black cloud headed their way.   
“What is that?” She asked, as Legolas looked at the cloud.   
“Crebain from Dunland! Hide!” He said, as Gimli and Aragorn pulled Lucy into a small cave, covering them with his cape. Legolas grabbed Sparrow and pulled her into a brush, making sure they were hidden. Once the Crebain passed, the five came out of hiding, and Legolas looked at Aragorn. “The south passage is being watched too closely. We can’t travel through Isengard. We will have to take the north passage.” Legolas said, looking at Sparrow. Sparrow sighed softly.   
“Of course, Sauron would have the easiest passage watched. I would rather us not take the north passage because of how close it gets to the black gates. The back way has always been the easiest way to get into Mordor. We will have to be careful if we are taking the northern passage.” Sparrow explained, looking at Lucy. Lucy sighed softly.   
“I would have never taken this ring if I had known how much trouble it would cause.” Lucy said, looking at the ring that hung from her neck. Gimli looked over at Lucy as they headed north.   
“Don’t fret, lassie. We’ll make sure you’re safe.” Gimli said, smiling. Aragorn nodded.   
“Gimli is right. The northern passage may not be the safest passage, but it will get us closer to Mount Doom to destroy the ring.” Aragorn said, looking at her. Gimli chuckled.   
“Lassie, if any orcs come near you, I will be sure to let their heads meet my axe.” Gimli told her, grinning. Lucy chuckled.  
“Thank you, Gimli.” Lucy said, a smile on her face. Sparrow smiled over at Gimli.   
“Gimli, do you have a crush on Lucy?” Sparrow teased. Gimli blushed a bright red.   
“Wh-no! No, I just don’t want her to get hurt. I like my head on my shoulders, I would rather King Peter not have to remove it from my shoulders!” Gimli protested, looking at Sparrow. Sparrow smirked slightly.   
“If you say so, Gimli.” She teased, as she looked back at Legolas, who was laughing.   
“Gimli, you are not good at hiding your thoughts. You should try to conceal them better.” Legolas told him, smiling at him. Sparrow laughed as Legolas teased Gimli, who was now doing his best to avoid Lucy’s eye contact.   
“Sparrow, Legolas. Is this a good time for teasing?” Aragorn asked, as Sparrow snickered.   
“Sorry Aragorn. He makes it so easy.” Sparrow apologized. Aragorn sighed as they continued. Sparrow looked back at Legolas and giggled as Legolas sighed softly, following behind the group. Legolas looked behind him as he heard another pair of footsteps behind him.   
"Stop! Wait!" A voice called out, a light clacking sound that sounded much like a stick hitting the ground as the group stopped walking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooooo who could that be? Guess we'll have to wait to find out! Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
